Circlet Saligia-Ibarra
'Circlet Saligia-Ibarra '''is a Demon working at Hell Corp. She is currently a minor-lady. Her weapon is a bident named "Crown Jewel" Appearance Circlet has purplish-red skin and has two sets of horns on the either side of her head. Her long blue hair is tied in a low-ponytail. She wears the standard work uniform, but she modified it to make the dress longer. she wears white socks and black doll shoes. She wears a silver circlet on her head. Henshin Her henshin outfit consists of a black choker, a black bikini top with a translucent shawl. She wears a belt with the 'triple goddess' symbol, a flowing slit dress, fishnets and a pair of black heels, Her hair is loose in her henshin form. Personality ' 'A born perfectionist, Circlet is the best when it comes to precision. Circlet won't rest until she finishes her task ''perfectly. She is pretty short-tempered and if she ever gets mad, run and never look back. She is actually motherly and loyal to her friends, but her serious and cold front made it seem unlikely. Ironically, she also tends to be bat-shit crazy in battles. Background Circlet grew up in Daten City as a human girl under a broken family. Her mother was a drunkard and her father was a cheater, their other relatives didn't know because her parents are maintaining their image as a perfect family. So, at the young age, Circlet began to feel general hatred for her father and mother. And as she grew up, she began bullying other kids, mugging people who wandered in her alleyway, basically, she grew up as a troubled teenager with all the hate for the world. When she turned seventeen, she ran away, she learned to survive outside on the streets by stealing. She lived off food and things stolen from people. One day, she was about to rob a wealthy-looking man, but the man turned out to be a berserker, who offered her a contract. At first, Circlet refused, but then, she had nothing to lose, so she eventually signed the contract. Then, she and the demon joined a fighting club. The undefeated champion was a giant brute. When the next match came in, Circlet announced that she will fight the undefeated champion. Being too small and the only female to join the fighting club, everyone laughed at her. Circlet and the demon exchanged glances, the demon had been training her, not only to fight, but to kill. When the match started, everyone was shocked to see little Circlet, defeating the champion. She became a legend, Circlet, the Amazon Queen, The Princess of Violence. There is not one fight she can't win. Each match she sent a man home with broken bones or twisted bodies. In fact,she was getting good at it , during one fight, she decided to go a little further, and she killed her opponent with her bare hands, she should feel bad, for killing a man, but to her, it felt so right... Despite having a murder in their fight, the owners of the fight club praised Circlet and gave her the prize money. The crowd roared and cheered her name, wanting more. But, the other fighters were not happy about that, they can't risk their lives fighting a girl who could kill a man twice her size. So, as Circlet was walking alone in the dark, the other fighters ganged up on her and beat her to death. She could've fought them off, but there were too many of them. She died in the middle of an abandoned road, no one can barely recognize her face. Circlet then woke up in Hell, she expected it, she couldn't even remember the last time she did a good deed. But everything is different now, she was given another life as a demon. After some time adapting and fitting in to the new people around, she applied for a job at Hell's Corp and has been working there ever since. As of today, Circlet is pretty content with her job and her new life. She even goes back to Daten City from time to time, just for the sake of remembering. Abilities Gallery Trivia * Participated in violent sports. Especially in fight clubs. * She's most likely to use her fists than her weapon * Her favorite myth is about the sorceress Circe (that's why she nicknamed herself after her, plus her name is pretty close to this one) * VERY conservative * Married to a demon named Barong Tagalog Category:Demons